Unexpected Destiny
by Naj-Zero
Summary: What if Keitaro was more then he seemed? And what if someone took notice of it? WH40kLove Hina xover
1. Chapter 1: A Red Letter Day

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Love Hina nor Warhammer 40k.

Rating: T 13+ for mild violence and possible adult themes later on.

Summary: Warhammer 40k/Love Hina Xover. What if Keitaro was more then he seemed. What if he was special in a way he didn't even know about? And what if others took notice of him?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Red Letter Day

For once in his life, Keitaro felt good. He was feeling confident that he would pass the upcoming exams, and Naru hadn't launched him through the stratosphere as much lately. She even seemed to like him more. She has spent more time studying with him. And to top it all off, he was enjoying a nice bath in the hot springs. He leaned back into the waters when the door to the springs flew open and in stormed Naru, and she looked as furious as ever.

As Keitaro tries to ask her what is wrong, she storms over, pulls him out of the water, and starts to wail on him. Her first punch floors him and a crater forms around him. Her kick sends him into a boulder, and it crumbles from the force of the impact. Keitaro's mind reels from the intense pain, but he still manages to get out a meek," why?" Naru pulls him up to stare directly into his eyes and Keitaro quails at the raw fury present in her eyes. In an icy tone she replies," I am behind on you're beating quota, and I'm here to fix that." She then backhands him into the wall, where he hangs in the indent his body has made. But Naru wasn't satisfied with harming him physically, she wanted his mind broken as well, and to make sure he knew his place. As she pulls him out of the wall, she mutters," Did you honestly think that I could love someone as vile and perverted as you," followed up with another punch, sending him clear across the springs.

Keitaro tries to get up, but the pain forces him back to the ground. His teeth feel loose and he can't see out of his left eye while the other ones vision is blurred red by his blood trickling into it. But all of this he could handle. It was the pain from Naru's words that hurt him the most. First some rough shaking while she yells in his face," I already have a boyfriend, and unlike you, he will get into Tokyo U with me. You are only fit to be my manservant. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" then another punch right into his ribcage. Through his dazed mind, Keitaro clearly hears bones cracking. She then drops him to the ground and proceeds to stomp on him. She starts with his shins then works her way up to his chest and head while shouting profanities at him.

Keitaro withdrew into his mind as pain and depression started to overwhelm him. This would be almost normal for him to be beat up by Naru, but never had she attacked with such ferocity and ruthlessness. Normally it was just a single punch with a muttered pervert. But now she was going all out. He could feel broken bones all over his body, it hurt just to breath and he could taste his own blood. Then he realized he was being pulled up by the collar of his bloodied shirt, and his right eye could just make out the outline of Naru's face as she spoke in a voice dripping liquid nitrogen," Goodbye Keitaro, you amused me part of the time." She then hits him with a powerful uppercut which sends him along his usual flight trajectory into the woods of the next prefecture. His impact with the ground was enough to finally, mercifully, knock him unconscious, giving him a respite from the pain. His body began the process of subconsciously healing itself at a rate far superior to normal people.

As he lay unconscious, several robed figures walked into the clearing with a grace that the greatest dancers could not match. They were all slim and tall. Nine of them were almost indistinguishable from the forest, their robes seeming to shift their colors to match the surrounding environment. They carried what looked like bone-white rifles and wore white masks with blood red lenses for eyes. The tenth one was different though. She wore black robes, and a larger, pointed mask/helmet that was also bone white. The lenses and crystals were green though, and seemed to emit a green glow. She looked to be in charge as the other figures cleared a path for her to Keitaro's prone form. The figure gazed intently at the figure for several minutes, watching as his cuts sealed themselves and bones shifted under his skin as they realigned themselves and bonded.

What most would fail to notice is that she was not looking at him with her eyes, but with her mind, fascinated at how he subconsciously used the warp to protect and heal himself. After he had finished healing, she sent a psychic wave at him to remain unconscious. One of the chameleoline cloaked figures approached her and asked," What do you wish for us to do with him, Farseer?" The female figure turned around and said," We are taking him back with us. The Council will need to study him in person," and this cruel, abusive environment is not a proper place for one such as he she thought to herself. Two robed figures strapped their rifles to their backs and grabbed Keitaro, and all of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. For those of you wondering, yes I did borrow the chapter name from Half-Life 2 (awesome game). This is my first time writing a Love Hina fanfic as well as doing a xover with Warhammer 40k. Please read and review. I'll accept any praise or criticism. Please try to make the criticism constructive and keep flaming to a minimal. 


	2. Chapter 2: I Be Superamalgamated

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Love Hina nor Warhammer 40k.

Rating: T 13+ for mild violence and possible adult themes later on.

Chapter 2: I Be Superamalgamated!

Eldar Eclipse Cruiser _Perseverance_

Farseer Sylvanias sat in her meditation chamber, and though her features were calm, a storm of thoughts were present in her mind, all of them centered on a young _mon-keigh _in the med bay. She had to place every warlock at her disposal on guard just to keep him under. Drugs simply proved ineffective as his body kept using the Warp to adapt to them.

Finally, she decided to think about how this all began. Four weeks ago she had been assigned to find the source of strange Warp emanations located somewhere between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by her master Farseer Eldrad Ulthran. After a week of searching for and following the Warp patterns, she discovered, to her great surprise, that the emanations were coming from a primitive planet called Earth. She soon managed to trace the emanations to a forested population center on a string of islands. Afterwards, she gathered her personal squad of trusted Rangers, the 501st Rangers straight from the craftworld Alaitoc, and used her personal stealth craft to go to the planets surface.

Upon arriving planet side, Sylvanias immediately noticed that the warp felt… different here. It was calmer then she had ever felt it before. She quickly gained a hold of herself and dispersed her squad to look for what was causing the warp anomalies. After thirty minutes of searching for the emanations, she suddenly sensed a spike in the Warp and a second later she and her squad heard a yell as someone flew overhead and impacted with the street not but fifty meters from their location. At the time they heard the crash, Sylvanias sensed another spike in the Warp followed by a constant trickle of Warp energy flowing towards the area of impact. Moving with the grace, agility, and stealth that only Eldar are capable of, she and her squad moved towards the zone of impact and hid themselves in the trees and bushes located near by, with Sylvanias using her abilities to shroud them from the eyes of the _mon-keigh._ As they watched a human figure climbed out of the crater and started running down the street. Even Sylvanias' composure was blown at this sight. Nothing she or her squad knew of could possibly survive the force of that impact, yet this human shrugged it off as if it were nothing and ran with Warp induced speed. Regaining her composure, she ordered her squad to follow this weird human. Eventually, they traced him back to his home, a dormitory known as "Hinata Sou" in the local language.

And for the next three weeks, she and her squad had observed the young man. They watched in awe and horror as he absorbed blows from his tenants that would wound even a greater demon, yet protected himself with the power of the Warp without even realizing it. Sylvanias watched as the Warp would occasionally 'clog' resulting in his accident prone matter. They watched with growing admiration and respect as this human, this Urashima Keitaro did everything to help his tenants, yet received nothing but abuse in return. The very essence of the warp seemed to flow to and from this odd human, yet he had no conscious knowledge of it.

After bearing witness to the latest beating, Sylvanias decided it was time to take the _mon-keigh_ to Ulthwe for study by the Council and her master, Ulthran.

A/N: Well here is chapter 2. Sorry if it's not as good as the first one, but it had to be rushed to get it in before I get back to school work. Chapter 3 probably will not be added till 1-2 weeks from now. As for the chapter title, I owe it to a character from the Doc Savage line of books, which entertained me when I was a smaller child.

Reviewer Responses: **Nysk**: Thank you, I am pleased that I could pique your interest.

**Rioes**: Thanks for the honesty. As for the Naru part being a little (ok, not so little) excessive, It will be used for a couple of plot twists/devices I am thinking of using in future chapters. Also know that I too dislike Naru, but not to an extreme extent, so there was bound to be Naru bashing. Thank you for the review.

**Moon Shine Lord**: Thank you for the compliment. I try to keep my writing up to standards but I don't always succeed, so please forgive any future trespasses.

**Metroidvania**: Good call on the plot device. As for the violence of Warhammer 40k, it probably will not be present in this story till chapters in the future. Say around 10-15 at the rate the story is progressing. I am not sure yet if I want the story to go as long as that, but I intend to give my readers what they want.

**Shiner980**: Yes, the robed figures were rangers. I assure all of you that Naru will be punished, though I am still unsure of the extent and implementation used. If you know a lot about Eldar fluff and the like, then please report any and all errors I have about the Eldar. I would be most honored to receive your input.

**PockyGirl of the Phoenix Soul**: Thank you for the inspirational shove. I am most flattered.

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thank you for the support, I intend to continue this story in lieu of lack of responses to my other story. As for killing Naru, it probably will not happen in the actual story, but I would be pleased to put in an omake or two of her dying.

**Animeboy 12**: Thanks. I am trying to balance the themes from both universes to make a good story. As for things being too tough for Keitaro, they may have been in the beginning, but after the Eldar are finished with him, they won't be.

Keep the reviews coming, and if you don't mind, please check out my other story (in my profile) and R&R it.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own either Love Hina or Warhammer 40k.

Rating: T 13+ for mild violence and possible adult themes later on.

Chapter 3: First Impressions

* * *

Eldar Eclipse Cruiser _Perseverance _

Sylvanias awoke from her meditation as she sensed the _Perseverance_ came out of the Webway tunnel near the craftworld Ulthwe. She immediately went to the nearby command chair and linked herself with the ships Infinity Circuit. At the exact same time, she felt her master Ulthran trying to contact her via the Circuit, and she immediately let her consciousness enter into rapport with his.

(A/N: To help keep the following conversation clear, Ulthran will be italicized while Sylvanias will remain in a normal font.)

'_Sylvanias, have you been able to discover what the source of the strange warp emanations were?' _'Yes master, I have discovered the source to be a… remarkable… _mon-keigh_. I have brought him here under heavy sedation utilizing all the warlocks under my command. I have brought him here to be studied by Council.' She felt Ulthran's consciousness reach into hers to glimpse all that she had observed during her observation of Keitaro. _'I see what you mean. You are to dock at port 113/7. Allow this '_Keitaro_' to awaken, and then bring him before the council. I will gather them so we may judge what we should do with this find.'_

Sylvanias opened her eyes and left the comfort of the command chair. She quickly donned her ceremonial rune armor, but decided to leave helmet, thinking that it would scare Keitaro even more. She then took her personal lift and went straight to the medbay level of the ship. As she exited the lift, she was met with by one of the warlocks under command, Melchior was his name. He rose from his meditation position and kneeled before her. "Yes Farseer?" "What is the status of the subject?" "We have managed to keep him unconscious, but it taxes our strength greatly. He subconsciously uses the warp to fend of our efforts. His power has proven greater then all of ours combined, but we have greater skill at harnessing it. However, he is adapting and we will not be able to keep him under for much longer."

"Very well, gather the other Warlocks and return to your quarters and rest. I'll be taking over from here." She responded. "As you command, Farseer. Squad Morai-heg, fall out!" Twenty other robed figures marched out of the nearby room, saluted Sylvanias, and departed, taking Melchior with them. Sylvanias watched them go then proceeded to the room where Keitaro lay unconscious.

As she waited for him to regain consciousness, she quietly stood over him and observed him while in deep thought. She remembered her time observing him and couldn't help but to think about how he was so wrongly abused by those he sacrificed so much for. She saw how he was always there for them when they needed him, regardless of the cost to himself. She remembered how his 'tenants' took advantage of his kind nature, using him for their own interests and then treating him like a _desq-pu_. Above all, she remembered how they purposely orchestrated several of his supposed 'accidents' so they could amuse themselves at his physical and mental pain.

She leaned over and gently caressed his cheeked while whispering," You have suffered much in your life young one. For all that you sacrificed, for all of the pain that you have endured; you would have been a hero amongst my people." As she notices that he is beginning to stir, she quickly withdraws her hand and stands up, mentally berating herself for her lapse in discipline at such a critical juncture.

(From Keitaro's POV) "Suffered….sacrificed…you…hero…my people." Slowly, hesitantly, Keitaro opened his eyes only to snap them shut as his eyes tried to adjust to the blinding light. He opened his eyes once more and saw the face of what had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Then as he realized he had been staring at her, he closed his eyes once more and curled into a fetal position on the bed. Such was his training drilled in to him by the hammer Narusegawa and the scythe Motoko that he was ready to receive a series of brutal attacks for what he was sure she would perceive as a 'perverse' act and punish him. _'But she was so...'_ Keitaro then thought himself to truly be a pervert for thinking such thoughts, and nervously awaited a blow that never came. Instead, he felt a hand shake his shoulder while a voice, that sounded better than any orchestra could hope to match, called out to him.

(Sylvanias' POV) As I look upon his curled form, I can not help but to feel pity for all he has gone through, and anger at all of those who have caused him such pain. I gently shake his shoulder and feel him tense up at the contact, then soothingly say," It is alright Keitaro. You have done nothing wrong. I assure you nothing here will hurt you. You have my word of honor, which has never been broken." I watch as he carefully lift's his head up so that he can see me. I smile reassuringly, and then I hold out my hand to him. Tentatively, he reaches his hand out and clasps mine, and I pull him into a standing position.

I wait as I see him gaze over the medbay, taking in all the machinery and the strange runes that marked them. His training under Seta kicked in as he tried to recognize the language, but he couldn't think of a single civilization that used runes even remotely similar to the language he was seeing displayed on the machinery and walls. Finally, his gaze returned to her and for the first time he noticed her elf-like features, her rune armor, and the eldritch blade she was carrying in her left hand. After getting over his initial shock, he quickly acted like he normally would in such a situation.

'_He's cute even when he running around like a headless shaspo,' _she thought before she caught herself and sighed in frustration at his antics. She grabbed him by the collar and said to him," Calm down, Keitaro. I have already promised you that no harm will come to you, and I stand by that promise. I will protect you." He calmed down considerably and started scratching the back of his head while mumbling sorry. "It's okay, just don't do it again okay?" she responds while giving another reassuring smile.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Keitaro rapid fired questions off after regaining his composure." You are aboard the Eldar warship _Perseverance_. I am Farseer Sylvanias of Ulthwe. As for what we want with you, that has yet to be decided. I know you have many questions, but I must bring you before the Council soon, so we must go now. Stick close to me and I will keep you safe." As she turned and started walking, she noticed he wasn't following. She turned around and noticed he had an uncertain look about his features. "Keitaro, you have nothing to worry about, I will not allow anything to happen to you. But you must come with me." She extends her hand towards him and says," Do you trust me Keitaro?"

Keitaro looks at the offered hand, and slowly reaches out and grasps her hands. "Yes, I do trust you, Sylvanias." Smiling once more, she lead him out of the room while trying to ignore the pleasant feeling she was getting from the contact.

* * *

A/N: Finally, another chapter is up. Sorry for the long wait, but between finals, papers, work, and my personal responsibilities, I have not had much time to work on this story. Know that most of this story was written between 1am and 6 am on a Friday morning. Also, I wish to give credit for this chapter to VoidHawk and his story Moving Forward. It particularly inspired this chapter, and the sentence marked with an is his. If your reading this VoidHawk, please don't be angry with me. Oh, and as a spoiler, next chapter should include some scenes from the Hinata Sou as the tenants try to find their 'dear' landlord. Now, on to reviewer response.

Reviewer Response: **Major Mike Powell 3rd:** I'll get to work writing some omakes for future chapters. Also, be reassured that almost every chapter with Naru in it will feature at least some Naru-bashing.

**Metroidvania:** Thanks for the review. Also, thank you for saying my use of defining Keitaro's immortality as a power based in the Warp as being somewhat original. I try not to produce something that is exactly like everything else. For basic fluff about Warhammer 40k, go to I know I have taken some liberties with Sylvanias' character, but I'll just say she's a little more open minded then her brothers and sisters. As for the rangers being from Alaitoc, I thought rangers from Alaitoc constantly visited other craft-worlds. As for Ulthran being dead, this story takes place during the present (2000-ish A.D.) while Ulthran was killed sometime in the late 30th to early 40th millennia. Thanks for questioning my Eldar fluff. I need people who know Eldar to help me get this story right. I'll try to get Eldar racism/arrogance down pat in future chapters.

**PockyGirl:** That sounds like it would be a good idea. I can picture Su riding Naru like a horse. (Insert evil grin here).

**Hound Archon:** Thanks for the review.

**Oblivion Knight 7:** At this stage, I am not quite sure wither or not I want to hook him up with an Eldar or someone else from the Love Hina universe so I am laying the groundwork so it can go either way. I'll probably decide this by taking a vote from my reviewers. Vote in your reviews.

**Grand Moff Pooky:** Thanks for the review. I find it difficult to make this crossover work, given the differences in the two universes, but I am doing my best.

**Dark Knight Gafgar: **Thanks for the review. I'm surprised someone else thought up this kind of crossover, and I can see where you would go with Keitaro falling to the Ruinous Powers. As for chapter length, I'll try to expand it, but my time to work on this is extremely limited, but I'll try to update this story once a week or every two weeks at the bare minimum.

**Ikari Shinji:** Here you go.

**Raiden no onna: **Thank you for the review. For information on Warhammer 40k, go to and search for Warhammer 40k.

**Bobboky: **Here is some more.


End file.
